dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Turn Sequence
During an Engagement there is a master Turn Sequence that determines the order of play for each Character and Vehicle in play, this organizes the game into a playable sequence of orders and allows Characters and Vehicles to act according to their abilities during a game. This is represented by a different coloured Dice. A game turn in Dark Future only represents a few seconds of 'real time', and because of the pace of the game, most encounters will be over in around a dozen turns. But even within the limited time span of a turn, an awful lot can happen and vehicles, people and drones can both manoeuvre and fire multiple times. To simulate this in greater detail, the turn is further sub-divided into phases. There are a maximum of seven phases. Phase 0 or Pedestrian Phase allows pedestrians to make a move or take a turn. Vehicles move in phases 1 to 6 depending on the speed of the fastest vehicle (However - the faster the vehicles are moving, the more phases there are in a turn (up to a maximum of six). In each phase, any vehicle in play may as well as moving forwards move forwards, provided it is going fast enough, and drivers are allowed to perform one action. Actions are required to manoeuvre, adjust speed and fire. Turns are always at least one phase long. In the unlikely event of all the vehicles in play being stationary, the turn still lasts for one phase. 'Actions and Moves' Each driver is allowed one action and, if they are going fast enough, a move. 'Turn Sequences' During an Engagement of the game, the Turn is divided into a number of Phases, each phase is designated with a Speed Factor from 1 to 12. (or even higher for truly speedy Vehicles.) Drivers take their actions and moves in descending order of speed, therefore when a Turn begins the Players should always deal with the lowest Speed Factor Phase first ' Phase 0' or Pedestrian Phase, unless there are no On Foot Characters or stationary Vehicles, in which case you move immediately to 'Phase 1'. (eg, a driver at 70mph acts and moves before a driver at 65mph). The driver declares the action, moves and then executes the action before play moves onto the next fastest driver. Once play reaches a Phase where no Vehicles of Characters are permitted to move the Turn ends and a new one begins, even if Phase 7 has not been reached (E.g. Jake is moving far faster than his allies and enemies at 125mph, this puts him Moving in Speed factor 7 (Phase six), after Jake Moves and as no Vehicles can Move, so instead the Turn resets back as Phase 0.) The new engine types and other devices introduced in these rules permit vehicles to have speed factors of 7 or more. Drivers of vehicles at speed factors of 7+ start taking double moves, as shown on the following table. In phases where a driver takes a double move the car model is moved twice but the driver still only gets one action. This action may be used in either the first or the second move, but not both. When there are two or more vehicles taking a double move in the same phase they should both take their first moves, in descending order of speed, and then take their second moves. again in descending order of speed. 'Character Phases' When Characters are On Foot or a Vehicle is Stationary they act in 'Phase 0', this Phase is always the first Phase in a Turn and as long as a single Character is On Foot or a Vehicle is Stationary but functional this Phase should be used. At the Beginning of this Phase the Character with the Highest Skill Moves First (If two or more Characters have the same Skill they must determine Randomly who moves first, whichever side is controlling the first Character to Move then Moves the Character and any other On Foot Characters they control, then the next highest Skill Character and his forces move second, and so on. If a Character is in a Stationary Vehicle they may choose to start the Vehicle if it is not already Idling, in order to do this the Character rolls D6 and adds their Skill, if they roll equal to or higher than the amount of Damage the Vehicle has sustained the Vehicle starts and is counted as Idling, if they roll lower than the Damage taken then the vehicle does not start and the Character may try again during the next Character Phase. A Character in an Idling Vehicle may choose instead to make an Accelerate Move and increases the Current Speed of the Vehicle by anywhere between 1mph and the maximum Acceleration Stat of the Vehicle, once a Character does this they are considered to be in a Moving Vehicle and can act in the Vehicle Phases. Once all On Foot Characters have finished Declaring and resolving Actions the Phase ends and if there are any Vehicles that are Moving (their Current Speed is at least 1mph) then the first Vehicle Phase 'Phase 1' begins, otherwise the Turn Ends and a new Turn begins. 'Vehicle Phases' After 'Phase 0' ends or at the beginning of a Turn if there are no On Foot Characters or Stationary Vehicles, any Vehicles that are Moving can begin to act, each Phase from 1 onward is resolved in the same manner giving each Vehicle in Motion the opportunity to act. The Vehicle with the Highest Current Speed always moves first (If two or more Vehicles are moving at the same speed then determine randomly which moves first), The Driver of the Vehicle can then Declare an Action, if their Current Speed is high enough to Move in that Phase then they may Declare a Manoeuvre Action or a Combat Action (or a Combination Action), otherwise they may only declare a Combat Action, the Vehicle is then Moved forward and deals with any Action resolution before making any Hazard rolls they must take as a result of their Move, then the next fastest vehicle follows the same steps and so on, until all vehicles have acted in the Phase. If a Vehicle Accelerates during a Phase to a Speed that allows them to move in the next Phase then they can do so as they push faster they cover more ground (E.g. Camille is travelling at 74mph and can move in Phase 4, during that Phase she Accelerates up to 91mph, this would allow her to move in Phase 5, once Phase 5 begins Camille can Move and declare Manoeuvre Actions as normal), the Vehicle must be Moving fast enough to make a Manoeuvre Action during a Phase in order to Accelerate up to the speeds necessary to Move in the next Phase. Once all Vehicles have acted the Phase ends, if any Vehicles are moving fast enough to move in the next Phase then that one begins, otherwise the Turn ends and new Turn begins. See Also Actions On Foot Main Rules Index Category:Rules